


A Christmas To Remember

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Start, Stuff is found, Things go missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: A Christmas Grinch stole Christmas. But it is all ok in the end.





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
> May no grinches visit you and the new year goes better than expected.

~ Christmas Eve ~ 5 Years Earlier~

What a tough couple of weeks it had been. Q was glad that it was all finally over, especially since it was now Christmas Eve and he was looking forward to having a few days off with James.

Hopping off the train he ran all the way home. He wanted to make some of the fancy, to die for hot chocolate James had brought home recently from Switzerland.

Hopefully James would finally manage to escape M’s clutches and the debriefing and get home soon, as cold hot chocolate wouldn’t taste very nice. That was if he didn’t use the Milo from Australia, which could be made hot or cold. But he wasn’t sure they had some of that left and he didn’t really feel like a cold drink since it looked like it was about to snow.

Debating his options Q opened the door to the flat and dropped his bag and coat by the door before making his way to the kitchen to turn on the kettle. The proper chocolate won, especially since he couldn’t find the Milo anywhere and it had indeed started to snow just a little bit. James had better remember to put a coat on before leaving Mi6.

Something was different about the flat, he thought as he moved around the place but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Shrugging Q continued on, hustling and bustling about, putting the strange feeling down to having to deal with the latest bunch of villains shutting down the power to the whole of Great Britain and half of Europe.

It had been a literal nightmare for Q-Branch, since they were disconnected from their precious Internet and computers momentarily until the generators thankfully kicked in and they could have some power to help restore things to everywhere else.

It wasn’t just Mi6 having a tough time though, Mi5 and the police had reported a substantial rise in car and house thefts.

Car and house thefts…

Q dropped the tin of hot chocolate powder as he ran into the living room.

Everything was gone…

Everything from the TV to the X Box and all the movies and games where all gone. And the tree…

THE TREE AND ALL THE PRESANTS UNDERNEATH IT WHERE GONE. ALL GONE.

Q dropped to his knees, he couldn’t believe it. He and James had spent years collecting every one of the decorations. Some had been in each of their families for generations and now they where all gone.

“Q…?”

Oh no, James was home. This was a disaster. What were they going to do now? Q finally let the tears welling up in his eyes fall. Two strong arms wrapped around him as he sobbed.

He had James though, all safe and sound. At least that counted as something good, right?

~~~

~ Christmas Eve ~ Present Time ~

Leaning against the living room door, Q surveyed the room. They’d done a good job with decorating the place. About time too, since it had been five years since the disaster of a Christmas and they’d just brought a bunch of new decorations and lights. The two of them both agreed that the new tree wasn’t quite as good as their old one.

James strung up the last of the lights before turning to Q, “Do you want to do the honours of plugging in the lights?”

“Yeah, but let’s make some hot chocolate first.”

“Sounds good. Are you sure you have enough?” asked James as he walked over to give Q a kiss on the cheek.

Q glared at James. One of the side affects of the big disaster of a Christmas was that he brought a ton of hot chocolate since they didn’t have any that year as it all had ended up on the floor unusable.

Later Q knelt by the tree with a hot steaming mug in his hands. Taking a sip, he set it down beside him before reaching for the Christmas lights and plugging them in.

The lights on the tree flickered and then went out. They both looked at each other and groaned.

“Well, that was a fail,” Q sighed crossing his arms.

James nodded in agreement, “What do you think is wrong with them? They worked before when I tested them out.”

“I’m not sure. It could be that power point since it’s been playing up for years. I think we may need to crawl into the roof and sort out the wires up there.”

“Paper, scissors, rock?” James suggested.

“Nah, I’ll go up. You wouldn’t fit up there,” said Q as he stood up, heading for the hallway.

James followed him, “Hang on now. Just last week I was crawling around an air duct.”

Q turned and raised an eyebrow at him before continuing on to get the ladder out of the closet. He knew very well what James had been up to the other week since he was the one who had to sit through hours of James’s complaining about how small and hard it was to crawl through the vent.

“What the hell?”

“Q? Are you ok? What is it?” James called up, worried.

“You are NOT going to believe this!” said Q as he scrambled down.

James’s mouth opened in shock as he recognised the babul Q had in his hands. It had been the first one he had brought for the other man. It was one of Q’s favourites since it was covered in cats wearing Santa hats and it could be opened to reveal some tea bags.

“How? When? What?”

“The thieves must’ve been halfway through stealing all our things when the power went back on. They probably thought that the roof had no security system and moved everything up there. But I rigged up a very good system for the roof, after I figured out you got into the flat through there before we got together,” Q said excitedly jumping up and down.

“Is everything else up there?” asked James as he climbed up the ladder, “Wow! It is! Hey Q, watch out. I’m going to drop stuff down.”

~~~

A couple of hours later a very happy Q and James were sorting through everything. James wondered what they where going to do with the new Christmas tree and everything else they had brought to replace things, since they obviously didn’t need them now.

Q must’ve been thinking the same thing, saying, “We could give some things to the neighbours, to help them out.”

“That’s a good idea. Didn’t they just move in a few days ago?”

“Yeah, it's their first home too. They don’t even have a tree yet!” Q shouldn’t have been so horrified at that point since they themselves spent a few long years without one.

“We defiantly have to double check the one we give them.”

“James…” sighed Q.

“What? I don’t want to have to break in to swap the trees.”

“Good point… Do you think they’ll like to come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow night? We have enough turkey to last a while,” Q grabbed James’s hand and helped him up, before grabbing an armload of presents.

“Why not? It’s about time we properly know our neighbours beyond the security checks you keep doing on them,” James said as he attempted to put the tree onto a furniture dolly.

“Better to be safe then sorry,” shrugged Q, holding the door open for James.

~ Christmas Night ~ Present Time ~

The Christmas tree had been a big hit with the new people next door. Both Q and James were glad they actually had more things in common with them then they had originally thought, which made the Christmas dinner even better.

As Q and James snuggled in bed, Q sighed with relief. He was happy this Christmas had turned out so well. It was good to end the year on such a positive note and with new friends to boot.

Well, it wasn’t quite the end of the year yet, but Q knew as he hopped out of bed for the last time to check on the Christmas tree, nothing could sour his mood for the next week or so until the year officially ended.

“JAMES! THE TREE… Why are you laughing? … It’s behind the door? … That’s it you’re sleeping on the couch. I wish Santa had brought you coal. Maybe I’ll write to him and make sure you're on the naughty list for next year.”

 

The End.

Merry Christmas :)


End file.
